Reunion
by The Open-Eyed Day Dreamer
Summary: The story continues when Gartha has infiltrated Xyla's new home. More secrets will be revealed than intended...
1. Chapter 1

Monster High

Chapter 2

"And she speaks!" I heard Gartha say as she claps her hands sarcasticly. "Of course it's me dummy!" Gartha was wearing her usual clothes which were a sleeveless purple top that stopped above her belly button and had a hot pinkish lightning bolt pattern decorated on it, hot pink jeans with minor holes on it, and some white and sky blue sneakers. I watched as Gartha suddenly sit on the golden ramp of the left, push off, and slide down it with ease. Once the end was coming up fast, she quickly jumped off and landed in front of me with a soft thud.

"You're still agile as ever I see." I said non-chantingly folding my arms.

"You know it. I am a sphinx ya know. Technically a cat." Gartha retorted patting my shoulders with her hands. It was true; Gartha is the daughter of two great sphinx's that lived in Hiro, Egypt. They used magic to downsize themselves to sort of human size. Although Gartha's parents were still freakishly tall though. The question was why the hell were they here in the first place?

"Why the hell are you guys here in the first place?" I asked looking at my friend quizzically. Before she could answer, Gartha's parents interrupted her.

"Maybe we can fill you in on that my dear Xyla." Gartha's parents said coming in from the next room which was the kitchen.

"Penny, Aragorn! It soo good to see you again!" My mother beamed as she gave Mrs. Catsworth a friendly hug.

Yes the Catsworth's. That was Gartha's last name after all. Though I never did get how their last names started with "CAT" and not "SPHINX". I sighed as stared dully at the adults and their loud clamoring. I guess I would never get the world.

"So, have you ever thought about sprucing up this mess you call hair?" I heard Gartha say as she ran her sharp claws in my long and wavy hair.

"No. Why should I?" I replied as I snatched my hair back from the female sphinx.

Gartha smiled with her fangs gleaming brightly. "Because your hair looks like it died Fourteen times over."

"Shut up. You don't look any better Gartha." I grumbled as I folded my arms and stared at her with bored yellow eyes.

Gartha's facial expressions suddenly changed. It was cool and sneaky at first, and then it turned into hard and serious within seconds. She suddenly started to walked around me in a tight circle, occasionally sniffing and rubbing my hair.

"What the hell are you-?"

"Why is your hair purple?" Gartha said interrupting me in midsentence.

I blinked at her in surprise. Why was my hair purple? I looked at my parents. They were still chatting it up with Mrs. And Mr. Catsworth. Then I looked at my parents' hair. Mom had light brown hair, Dad had pitch black hair. Where did my hair color come from? Suddenly, something switched on in my brain.

"I dunno. My great grandmother I guess." I replied opening my book again and skimming over the pages.

"Really?" Gartha asked. My ears flicked slightly when I heard that her voice sounded surprised. Oh boy, I knew where this was going.

"Yeah," I said sighing a little, "apparently my great grandma Isabelle had purple hair back in the olden days. My mother said something about the purple hair genetics skipping two generations over on the female side of my family."

"Weird. Your family has some strange heritages that's for sure." Gartha chuckled lightly.

"You got that right. It's frightening." I said sighing.

Later on that day, Gartha and her parents were still hanging around and helping us move into our new castle. My room was nice, the walls painted dark blue with a nice big full moon painted on my room's ceiling so I could look at it every night. The bed was queen sized and the covers were blood red like the blood of delicious fresh steak. Thinking about it was making me hungry.

"This room is totally scaretastic Xyles!" Gartha breathed as she waltzed in my room with a small box in her hands.

Xyles was the nickname Gartha gave me when we were little. I would call her Garth sometimes as well. It sounded like boy names but I didn't care. I rolled my eyes as I looked at her dance childishly in my room.

_Silly Gartha…_ I thought smiling at her slightly. _Always so full of energy…_

As I was about to unpack some of the packages on my bed, I heard a clanking some behind me. I whipped around and my eyes widened when I saw Gartha carelessly putting the package that was in her hands on the black vintage dresser that our dads previously installed.

"Gartha you idiot!" I snapped at her as I ran up to her and pushed her away from the package.

"What? What did I do?" Gartha asked as she looked at me bewildered.

I quickly ripped open the package with my wolf claws, and checked inside of it. I sighed in relief once I found out the result.

"Still intact…" I whispered as I felt my hunched up shoulders relax.

"Xyla. What the hell is in there anyway?" Gartha asked as she tried to look over nut to no avail when I moved the box away from her sight.

I blushed. "Th-This is nothing. Nothing at all."

Gartha looked at me with a confused face at first, but she slowly smiled into a devious grin when she saw the blush lingering on my fuzzy cheeks. "Nothing eh? Well why don't you let me see it?"

All of a sudden, I felt the box being pushed out of my grip by Gartha's long tail. Dammit! How could I fail to realize that Gartha had a tail? A long one at that.

"Gartha you bastard! Give it back!" I yelled at her as I tried to claw it the box with a red hot blush on my cheeks.

"What…?" Gartha whispered as she lifted up one of my most prized possessions in the air for both of us to see.

It was a robot molded by clear glass. It was a little bit messy at the feet, but the rest of the body looked scaringly ghoultatsic. It was like the body was carved into perfection. I felt my face heat up as I snatched it away from her, careful not to damage it.

"Garth, I didn't ask you to go snooping in my stuff you know…" I grumbled gently stroking its crevasses and edges.

"Wh-What the hell is THAT?!" Gartha hooted as she started to laugh uncontrollably at my little knickknack.

"Shut up! It's a gift…" I mumbled angrily at her.

"Really, from who?" Gartha asked while she started to walk around me in a tight circle, and occasionally flicked her tail against ears just to provoke me.

I sighed and my sun-yellow eyes glowered at Gartha's red ones. I knew I wasn't going to hide this from her long so I might as well get it over with. "It was… Rick Robin…"

Gartha squealed as she started to jump up and down like an excited five-year old. "AH! I knew it I knew it I knew it! You totally had a crush on Rick!"

I felt my muzzle heat up as I felt my fur prickle up in embarrassment. "SSHH! Gartha keep quiet! Our parents will hear us!" I hissed at her with my claws pressed tightly against my lips.

"Okay you've GOT to tell me the deats Xyles! What was he like? Did you guys smooch it up or what?" Gartha smiled brightly as she sat on my deliciously blood red bed.

I sighed and sat down next to her. I started to rub the back of my neck in embarrassment. Okay… How am I going to explain this? I don't really like to talk about my love life with anyone. ANYONE. Even my own parents don't know. And I ESPECIALLY don't tell Garth any of this. And you can see why. Gartha was smiling at me widely as she wanted me to tell my tale. "Okay. Once upon a time there was this boy I like very much. The end."

"Aw c'mon Xyla! Be serious! TELL. ME. EVERYTHING." Gartha prodded me with her frightening red eyes wide and boring into my sun-yellow ones.

"GUHH. Fine. Okay, let me think… It was on a warm Tuesday in August, and I was packing up my school supplies from my last period in Frightington High…"


	2. Chapter 2

Monster High

Chapter 2

"And she speaks!" I heard Gartha say as she claps her hands sarcasticly. "Of course it's me dummy!" Gartha was wearing her usual clothes which were a sleeveless purple top that stopped above her belly button and had a hot pinkish lightning bolt pattern decorated on it, hot pink jeans with minor holes on it, and some white and sky blue sneakers. I watched as Gartha suddenly sit on the golden ramp of the left, push off, and slide down it with ease. Once the end was coming up fast, she quickly jumped off and landed in front of me with a soft thud.

"You're still agile as ever I see." I said non-chantingly folding my arms.

"You know it. I am a sphinx ya know. Technically a cat." Gartha retorted patting my shoulders with her hands. It was true; Gartha is the daughter of two great sphinx's that lived in Hiro, Egypt. They used magic to downsize themselves to sort of human size. Although Gartha's parents were still freakishly tall though. The question was why the hell were they here in the first place?

"Why the hell are you guys here in the first place?" I asked looking at my friend quizzically. Before she could answer, Gartha's parents interrupted her.

"Maybe we can fill you in on that my dear Xyla." Gartha's parents said coming in from the next room which was the kitchen.

"Penny, Aragorn! It soo good to see you again!" My mother beamed as she gave Mrs. Catsworth a friendly hug.

Yes the Catsworth's. That was Gartha's last name after all. Though I never did get how their last names started with "CAT" and not "SPHINX". I sighed as stared dully at the adults and their loud clamoring. I guess I would never get the world.

"So, have you ever thought about sprucing up this mess you call hair?" I heard Gartha say as she ran her sharp claws in my long and wavy hair.

"No. Why should I?" I replied as I snatched my hair back from the female sphinx.

Gartha smiled with her fangs gleaming brightly. "Because your hair looks like it died Fourteen times over."

"Shut up. You don't look any better Gartha." I grumbled as I folded my arms and stared at her with bored yellow eyes.

Gartha's facial expressions suddenly changed. It was cool and sneaky at first, and then it turned into hard and serious within seconds. She suddenly started to walked around me in a tight circle, occasionally sniffing and rubbing my hair.

"What the hell are you-?"

"Why is your hair purple?" Gartha said interrupting me in midsentence.

I blinked at her in surprise. Why was my hair purple? I looked at my parents. They were still chatting it up with Mrs. And Mr. Catsworth. Then I looked at my parents' hair. Mom had light brown hair, Dad had pitch black hair. Where did my hair color come from? Suddenly, something switched on in my brain.

"I dunno. My great grandmother I guess." I replied opening my book again and skimming over the pages.

"Really?" Gartha asked. My ears flicked slightly when I heard that her voice sounded surprised. Oh boy, I knew where this was going.

"Yeah," I said sighing a little, "apparently my great grandma Isabelle had purple hair back in the olden days. My mother said something about the purple hair genetics skipping two generations over on the female side of my family."

"Weird. Your family has some strange heritages that's for sure." Gartha chuckled lightly.

"You got that right. It's frightening." I said sighing.

Later on that day, Gartha and her parents were still hanging around and helping us move into our new castle. My room was nice, the walls painted dark blue with a nice big full moon painted on my room's ceiling so I could look at it every night. The bed was queen sized and the covers were blood red like the blood of delicious fresh steak. Thinking about it was making me hungry.

"This room is totally scaretastic Xyles!" Gartha breathed as she waltzed in my room with a small box in her hands.

Xyles was the nickname Gartha gave me when we were little. I would call her Garth sometimes as well. It sounded like boy names but I didn't care. I rolled my eyes as I looked at her dance childishly in my room.

_Silly Gartha…_ I thought smiling at her slightly. _Always so full of energy…_

As I was about to unpack some of the packages on my bed, I heard a clanking some behind me. I whipped around and my eyes widened when I saw Gartha carelessly putting the package that was in her hands on the black vintage dresser that our dads previously installed.

"Gartha you idiot!" I snapped at her as I ran up to her and pushed her away from the package.

"What? What did I do?" Gartha asked as she looked at me bewildered.

I quickly ripped open the package with my wolf claws, and checked inside of it. I sighed in relief once I found out the result.

"Still intact…" I whispered as I felt my hunched up shoulders relax.

"Xyla. What the hell is in there anyway?" Gartha asked as she tried to look over nut to no avail when I moved the box away from her sight.

I blushed. "Th-This is nothing. Nothing at all."

Gartha looked at me with a confused face at first, but she slowly smiled into a devious grin when she saw the blush lingering on my fuzzy cheeks. "Nothing eh? Well why don't you let me see it?"

All of a sudden, I felt the box being pushed out of my grip by Gartha's long tail. Dammit! How could I fail to realize that Gartha had a tail? A long one at that.

"Gartha you bastard! Give it back!" I yelled at her as I tried to claw it the box with a red hot blush on my cheeks.

"What…?" Gartha whispered as she lifted up one of my most prized possessions in the air for both of us to see.

It was a robot molded by clear glass. It was a little bit messy at the feet, but the rest of the body looked scaringly ghoultatsic. It was like the body was carved into perfection. I felt my face heat up as I snatched it away from her, careful not to damage it.

"Garth, I didn't ask you to go snooping in my stuff you know…" I grumbled gently stroking its crevasses and edges.

"Wh-What the hell is THAT?!" Gartha hooted as she started to laugh uncontrollably at my little knickknack.

"Shut up! It's a gift…" I mumbled angrily at her.

"Really, from who?" Gartha asked while she started to walk around me in a tight circle, and occasionally flicked her tail against ears just to provoke me.

I sighed and my sun-yellow eyes glowered at Gartha's red ones. I knew I wasn't going to hide this from her long so I might as well get it over with. "It was… Rick Robin…"

Gartha squealed as she started to jump up and down like an excited five-year old. "AH! I knew it I knew it I knew it! You totally had a crush on Rick!"

I felt my muzzle heat up as I felt my fur prickle up in embarrassment. "SSHH! Gartha keep quiet! Our parents will hear us!" I hissed at her with my claws pressed tightly against my lips.

"Okay you've GOT to tell me the deats Xyles! What was he like? Did you guys smooch it up or what?" Gartha smiled brightly as she sat on my deliciously blood red bed.

I sighed and sat down next to her. I started to rub the back of my neck in embarrassment. Okay… How am I going to explain this? I don't really like to talk about my love life with anyone. ANYONE. Even my own parents don't know. And I ESPECIALLY don't tell Garth any of this. And you can see why. Gartha was smiling at me widely as she wanted me to tell my tale. "Okay. Once upon a time there was this boy I like very much. The end."

"Aw c'mon Xyla! Be serious! TELL. ME. EVERYTHING." Gartha prodded me with her frightening red eyes wide and boring into my sun-yellow ones.

"GUHH. Fine. Okay, let me think… It was on a warm Tuesday in August, and I was packing up my school supplies from my last period in Frightington High…"


End file.
